


a sweet ride

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Series: a sweet ride [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Adults Seducing Minors, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hitchhiking, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every trucker Jeff knows has the fantasy of a sweet young girl hopping up into their cab, but those days are over, and they know it won't happen.  Any girl willing to hitchhike is damaged goods, one way or another – and even those are few and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sweet ride

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67876.html?thread=21599268#t21599268) which basically calls for girl!Jensen to be picked up (and fucked) by trucker!Jeff. Jensen's 15. unsafe sex. dub/non-con with unreliable narrator, so ymmv.

Jeff's had his CDL for almost fifteen years now. He's picked up his share of hitchhikers. They tend to be male or old hat or both – the media's done a great job since the eighties of trumping the dangers. 

Every trucker he knows has the fantasy of a sweet young girl hopping up into their cab, but those days are over, and they know it won't happen. Any girl willing to hitchhike is damaged goods, one way or another – and even those are few and far between.

So when Jeff sees _her_ in the headlight just east of Beaumont, Texas, he pulls over half-expecting a boyfriend to pop out of the bushes.

But it's just the girl. He watches her run up towards the door in the passenger side mirror. She's fifteen if she's a day, dressed only in little shorts and a tank top. No bra – he can see her little breasts jiggle as she hurries towards the cab.

She fumbles with the door latch for a while before she gets it open. Jeff smiles reassuringly as she tries to decide he's not a psycho killer.

She's gorgeous. She's still got a baby face – no way she's old enough for a license – but she's even more beautiful for that. Jeff can tell she's gonna be a real heart-breaker. Big green eyes and a plush pink mouth. His dick is starting to fatten up with interest. 

"Where you headed, sweetheart?" he finally asks, when she says nothing. 

He can see her blush in the glow of the interior lights. "Oh! Sorry. Tallahassee?"

He smiles. "I'm headed to Orlando myself. Hop on in."

She hesitates for a moment, looking back down the road. Probably replaying all the things her mother told her. Then she scrambles clumsily up into the seat, struggling to close the heavy door behind her. 

She puts her seatbelt on like a good girl as Jeff pulls back out onto the road. 

"It's dangerous being out here in the middle of the night," Jeff notes.

"I know. I'm...I only had enough for bus fare from Dallas to Beaumont. I hadn't really thought it through."

"What's in Tallahassee?"

"My father. I'm going to live with him." 

She's quiet for a moment, and Jeff doesn't push. It's been an age since he's been around a teenage girl, but one thing's universal – they love to talk. It's not long before she launches in to all the reasons her mom's a bitch, the word sounding awkward in her sweet mouth. It's all kid stuff, bullshit, and as far as Jeff can tell, her mother's just being a decent parent, but he makes understanding noises and agrees.

After a while, she winds down. "Really, I just miss Daddy," she admits quietly. 

"The separation must be hard on both of you," Jeff says sympathetically – though for all he knows, Daddy's an alcoholic or simply happy to never see her again. The girl nods and looks out the window. "I'm Jeff, by the way."

She looks back around, eyes wide. "Oh my god, I just told you, like, my entire life story, and I...sorry, I'm such a blabbermouth. I'm Jensen. Jenny."

Jeff holds out his hand out for a shake, and Jensen takes it. Hers is tiny and delicate in comparison to his. The only light in the cab is the passing of other headlights, but he thinks that she blushes at the way he holds on. "Nice to meet you, Jenny. If you want, I can take you all the way to your dad's doorstep."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't feel right about leaving you on your own."

Jensen looks down. "Thanks. To be honest, I was scared about how I was gonna get there."

"Well, no more worrying, Miss Daisy. I'll drive you."

Jenny grins and ducks her head, and Jeff smiles to himself.

*

By three in the morning, Jeff has learned all the ins and outs of life as a freshman at Richardson High School. He'll say this: she makes it easy to stay awake. As time has gone on, she's gotten more and more comfortable, turned towards him with long legs sprawled open. It's clear she has no idea how provocative it actually is, already short shorts riding up and pulled tight across the crotch. 

Even her feet are gorgeous, though that's never been his thing. Her flip-flops have long since been tossed aside. She's made herself perfectly at home. 

Jeff's not a bad man. But every time she licks her lips, or gets shy in response to his gentle flirtation, he regrets that she's too far away for him to touch her. She's developing a bit of a crush on him already, so when the conversation turns to driving, and he offers to teach her how, she perks right up, eyes bright.

"Really?"

"Sure," Jeff says easily. "I mean, a rig is a lot more complicated than a car, but you can learn how to steer while I do the rest."

She studies the yawning space between the seats, partially obstructed by the huge gear shift. She licks her bottom lip again, clearly tempted. "How?"

"Well." Jeff pretends to think about it. "I guess you'd have to sit on my knee. I can move my seat back a bit."

Jenny hesitates, maybe remembering that Jeff is a near stranger, something she clearly forgot for a time. 

"Or, you know, it's probably a bad idea. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, never mind."

"No!" Jensen says quickly, eager for the opportunity. "I mean, it's ok, it's just...it's just practical, right?"

"Right," Jeff says. His mouth is a little dry. His retraction was only half-feigned. There's an epic battle being waged between his libido and his conscience. He settles it by telling himself he'll only do this if she's interested. He's not...he's not going to _force_ her or anything like that.

Jeff reaches under his seat to pop it back a notch, and he swings the right arm-rest out of the way. He gestures to her as she unlatches her seat belt. I-10's never empty, but at this time of night, in the no man's land between Beaumont and Baton Rouge, the traffic is light and composed mostly of other truckers.

Jensen perches on Jeff's right knee, a warm, hesitant weight, and he keeps his left hand at the bottom of the wheel while she clutches it at 10 and 2. His right hand hovers awkwardly til he rests it high on his own thigh.

"Gentle movements," he tells her calmly, after stopping a few of her over-corrections. "It's not like those video games. Especially on a straight road like this, it hardly requires any movement at all. You're mainly making up for the imperfections in the pavement, and something this big has a lot of momentum."

"Okay."

All her concentration is stuck on this new task, so Jeff takes the opportunity to split his attention between her and the road. Her face is lit up by the dash lights, delicate features alert and excited. He follows the curve of her ass with his eyes. She's tilted forward attentively, straddling his leg, and she seems to have forgotten all her discomfort at their position.

Jeff, for his part, can think about little else. Her shorts are hiked tight, and it's maddening to know her pussy is pressed right against his thigh.

"You're doing really well. You lie about this being the first time?" he teases. 

She looks over her shoulder, grinning, and Jeff's hand closes reflexively on the wheel as her attention drifts. "I'm sure. You're a really good teacher."

It probably says bad things about Jeff's character that his dick throbs hard at that.

Jenny turns back to the road, and they both lapse into silence. She seems endlessly riveted by the task of barely moving the wheel, and Jeff's pretty busy preventing himself from moving too fast. The road curves gently to the left and he helps her navigate it, not willing to jackknife his rig over a pretty little girl. 

She's a fast learner though, and she's eager to get things right, which, again, affects Jeff's cock in ways it probably shouldn't.

She relaxes more and more as time goes on, both into the challenge of following the road, and into Jeff's lap, instead of carefully sitting upright. As she leans back, Jeff's right hand loses its resting place, and he lays it on her hip.

She tenses...but doesn't sit up. "Jeff?" she says, uncertain, and he makes an absent, questioning sound like he isn't sure what's startling her. She seems to brush it off as meaningless, maybe tells herself she's being immature, and relaxes slowly, little by little.

It's the same stop and start, every time Jeff's hand moves. But Jeff acts like it's never on purpose, and Jensen pretends it's not happening, in response. 

It's a struggle to keep his breath slow and even. He hasn't touched her inappropriately at all, and already, his balls ache. 

By the time his fingers are stroking her inner thigh lightly, he thinks she sees what's going on here, but still, she doesn't stop him. Her own breathing has gone careful and just a little fast, and she's still leaning back against him but she's strung tight like a bow. He imagines that her heart must be hammering inside her little rib cage.

Certainly, her concentration's slipped enough that Jeff's mostly driving the rig one-handed. 

Jeff's own pulse is pounding as he trails his fingers up and then down, edging closer and closer to the hem of her jean shorts. She stops breathing entirely every time he skates too high. When his fingers don't stop, when they skim across the denim and trace over the seam at her crotch, she tenses up and lets go of the wheel entirely.

"Jeff - "

It's alarmed, but Jeff's fingers are still moving, carefully, lightly, and she hasn't moved away. "Not gonna hurt you, sweetheart. That feels kinda good, right?"

She hesitates for a long moment, then she gives a jerky nod, just the barest movement of her chin. 

"There, then," Jeff says. He keeps his voice low and soothing. "You tell me if it stops feeling good, alright?"

There's no nod this time, but there's not a _no_ either. Jenny doesn't push away. She just stares at the road and holds still for him. Too shy, most likely, to do much more than that.

"Anyone touch you like this before?" he asks, casting his memory back through hours of babble. "That boyfriend Jared, maybe?"

One stilted sideways shake. Jeff's touch gets a little firmer, just from knowing that he's first. 

"Probably just as well. It's always better to have someone who knows just what they're doing."

Jeff pays attention to where her breath catches, and before long he's able to zero in on her clit through her jeans. She's taking shuddery breaths through her mouth, and he knows she must be wet. He reigns himself in, though, waiting until her hips start making restrained movements, before he'll let himself push her any further. 

She jolts against him when he kisses her throat. "So good." He keeps his eyes on the road and his lips against her ear as his mind and right hand focus on undoing the fly of her shorts. Her knees come together a little, nervous, when – finally – he slips his hand inside her panties.

He almost groans at the downy hair and the slick between her lips. He strokes his fingers over the baby-soft skin, enjoying the catch in her throat when he brushes her clit.

"So wet." He almost moans it, he's so fucking horny. He deliberately turns more of his attention to driving, trying to calm himself down. "You like this, huh? Like my hand between your legs?" 

Jensen doesn't answer, but then, she doesn't need to. She's breathing hard and fast, erratic as he strokes her, and he feels her get even wetter at the question. 

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you feel so good. Just relax, and tell me if I hurt you. Can you do that?" She doesn't answer. "Nod for me, honey."

She nods, sharp. 

"Good girl." She shudders against him, and Jeff gently rubs at her clit. It's all swollen up and probably sensitive as hell, from the way she jumps when he makes direct contact. He tries to keep it indirect, toying at the hood. "You like that, Jenny? Wanna be my good girl for me?"

Her hips jerk and he firms up the circular motions, saying god knows what as she gets more and more excited. She releases a startled burst of air that isn't quite a sound and he rubs harder and faster, pressing up against her ass a little to relieve his raging hard-on. Her little hand is clutching his other thigh and he grabs it after a moment, cupping it over his cock and rubbing....

Until he realizes nobody's holding the wheel, and he swears and quickly reaches up to grab hold. The jolt of adrenaline brings him to his senses – he's got a bed right behind him they should probably make use of. No sense tempting fate to keep them on the road.

He's still touching her idly as he pulls into a rest stop. The truck stalls out because he can't stand to take his right hand out of her panties long enough to downshift. He steps on the emergency brake and, although the rest stop is empty except them, locks the doors, just to be safe. 

He just sits there touching her and looking over her shoulder for a few more seconds. Watching his big hand move inside her little shorts. From the parking lot lights, he sees pink butterflies on her panties.

"Okay, let's get more comfortable," he says eventually. He eases his hand back out of her underwear and takes her hips in both hands, twisting both their bodies towards the aisle and guiding her through the curtain when she's shaky. There isn't far to go, and she stumbles onto the bed more than she sits, going easily when he pushes her down on her back. 

She looks a little scared, eyes huge as she looks up at him. Jeff pulls the curtains shut for privacy and turns on the lights for the sleeper area. He sits on the edge of the bed, and strokes her cheek with his knuckles – the dry hand, of course. Much as he'd like her to suck her own juice off his fingers, he doubts that ready for that kind of thing yet. Instead he wipes his right hand on his pants leg a little.

"Just relax for me, ok?" She's blushing, eyes averted as he reassures her. "I'm gonna make you feel good, promise. Everything's been good so far, right?"

Jenny's eyes dart up towards his, catching for just a moment before they slide away. She's cherry red. She nods. 

"There you go. I just didn't want to cause an accident while I did it." He looks down at her. "Can I lay down with you?" Jensen shrugs, clearly feeling shy. "Okay, scoot in." 

It's a tight fit, even with her up against the wall, but Jeff can lay on his side if he props himself up a little. He rests his hand at her waist, taking in the view. Her shorts are gaping open and her tank top's rucked up enough to show some tummy. Jeff brushes his thumb over the buttom curve of her breast. Jensen's breath stops. 

He reaches up and turns her face towards him with one finger, instead of letting her stare at the wall. "It's ok to like it." Jensen's blush, which had been fading, comes back even darker. Jeff leans in and brushes their lips together. She's too shy to kiss back, but after a little coaxing, she relaxes and seems to enjoy the attention. 

Her breast is less than a handful, curving sweetly into his palm, and when he strokes her nipple through the thin cotton, it puckers up for him eagerly enough. She's a little stiff beneath him, but her obvious reluctance excites him. She's so clearly inexperienced, but her body's so fucking responsive. It's a scorching combination.

Jeff pulls back from the kiss a bit to watch her face as he slips his hand under her tank top, stroking her tummy before cupping her breast. She closes her eyes, looking torn between embarrassment and arousal. Her skin is petal-soft against his palm, and he can feel her heart pounding. The color in her cheeks has settled into a becoming flush, and her mouth is still parted, and a little swollen from his kisses. 

He pushes her tank top up so he can see her breasts. They're gorgeous like the rest of her – milky-pale and small, but plump and perfect with soft rosy nipples. He takes the nearest one in his mouth and her breath catches. He looks up, eyes locked on her face as he licks and nips and sucks. The rougher he is, the more she shifts against him, and he thinks it's arousal but he wants to be sure.

Jeff slips his hand back into her panties and just cups her, the whole wet mess of her while he repeats all the teasing with his mouth. She leaks for him when he sucks, gushes for him when he bites her gently, and starts riding against his hand when he gives her beard-burn, whiskers rubbing through the spit left on her nipple from his tongue. 

She startles when Jeff sits up and starts pulling her tank top off over her head, clearly apprehensive as he takes his own shirt off. "I'm gonna leave my jeans on," he tells her. "I just want us to be more comfortable." 

She doesn't say anything, but she cooperates a little when he slides her shorts and underwear off, lifting her butt just enough to make it possible. It makes her shy again though, unable to look him in the eye. Jeff thinks the only way around it is _through_ , so he eases his weight on top of her to play with her tits some more, legs tangling together. 

He keeps his hands above the waist, stroking her soft skin, suckling on her breasts and telling her what a good, good girl she is for him, the sexiest virgin ever born, and lot of stuff that should be lies just to get her to relax, but at this moment, feel completely true. 

It isn't all that long, in the grand scheme of things, before this works and she forgets to be so nervous. She doesn't seem to notice when her legs part on their own, and Jeff's hips settle in between them. Jeff sure as hell notices the shy rub of her pussy against his jean fly. Her breath is catching and he thinks she's close to orgasm, just from his mouth on her breasts and dry-humping the line of his cock. 

"You want me to get you off, baby?" He stretches up to kiss her where she's biting her bottom lip, sucking it better when her teeth finally let go. He rolls his hips against her cunt, providing the friction she's craving. She's probably getting a little raw down there from the denim; she tenses underneath him in response. "I wanna lick your little pussy, make you come for the first time."

He doesn't expect her to actually ask or confirm. It's enough for him that she doesn't say no. He hooks his hand in the hollow of her knees and pulls them up towards her chest, and out. Flexible little thing. Jeff kisses her one last time on the lips, and then sucks a path between her breasts and down her stomach. 

She's a glorious sloppy mess from being so turned on, and he doesn't really bother with starting out slow. He just presses his face against her and starts eating her out with purpose, and for the first time, she makes a little noise, a breathy little _oh_. A few minutes later, it comes out again, and before long, it's like she can't stop herself from saying it. She's moving against his mouth, not what he'd call uninhibited, but certainly the most participation he's gotten from her yet. 

Her enthusiasm tapers off a little when he slips a finger inside her – Christ, she's tight – but rather than fuck her with it, he just presses against the front wall while he licks her, and after that, things pick up in a hurry. 

She comes clutching the bedsheets, panting hard and fast with this pleading sound that shoots down his spine to his balls. He gives up then, and slips his hand out of her cunt, bringing her down with his mouth while he unzips his fly, pushes his pants and boxers to his knees and jacks himself at his dick with a hand covered in her juice. 

Jenny's limp against the bed, breathing hard. Her knees are sprawled open of their own accord and Jeff mouths over to suck a bite against her hip, rubbing his beard against her tender skin; she shudders, head to toe, hips jerking in response, like she wants more already. 

Jeff crawls up her body, giving some rough love to her already sore nipples, until he's pressed on top of her, thighs to mouth. She makes a little sound when she realizes his face is still soaking wet from her, but she parts her lips anyway and accepts his come-covered tongue. 

It takes a while for her to come around enough to realize his dick is rubbing between her legs with the same rhythm as his tongue against hers. Jeff braces his knees to keep her thighs open wide, and plants his weight against her slight frame. 

"Ssshh, it's ok. I've taken care of you so far, right?" Jeff rolls his hips against her and watches her eyes. She's pretty scared now and maybe he should lie, say it won't hurt, but as tight as she was, there's no way it isn't going to. 

It won't hurt right now as much as it could, though. She's wet as fuck, for one, and still relatively relaxed in the wake of her orgasm. She's also, from the way her breath sticks every time his dick head bumps against her clit, pretty primed to come again. 

"You're gonna love this, ok?" She doesn't say a thing, or shove at him or shake her head no. She just stares up, face open and still a little frightened, as he reaches between them and rubs his cock up and down her slit. She tenses up a little each time he finds her hole. "Relax. Relax for me," Jeff says, and on the next pass, he guides himself in and bears all the way forward. 

Jeff has to close his eyes and concentrate on not coming. She's hot and tight, clenching hard around him, and he's trying to remember, from the days of his youth, if virgins always felt this much better when you fucked them. 

When his rational mind kicks back in and he realizes it's because he's not wearing a condom, he thinks about stopping and putting one on. But she's starting to relax around his dick, finally, and...God, this just feels so fucking good. He doesn't want to. She's obviously clean...he's pretty sure he is...sure enough to do this and pull out before he comes.

Jeff opens his eyes with a subtle shift of his hips. Jenny's frozen underneath him, expression a bit pinched, and now that he's paying attention, she's not as wet as she could be. Most likely, from the pain. 

He draws her knees up again to make the angle better and doesn't thrust against her, just rocking their hips together so that her clit will be pressed against the base of his dick. He kisses her throat and tells her again how good she is...she really has a thing for that. Even right now, it makes her wet. He keeps up the slow grind until her face relaxes. Then he starts to draw back a little further and ease himself back in. 

He doesn't think she's aware of how she's clinging to his neck, arms locked around him tight. Or the way she's rocking up into his careful, shallow thrusts. 

"Jenny." He touches her cheek until she opens her eyes. The green's gone intense from the dilation of her pupils. "This starting to feel better?"

She bites her lip and nods, barely, cheekbones lighting up with a blush. 

"Good. Good girl. I can tell because you're moving with me - " As soon as he says it, she stops. He puts one hand on her hip to guide her back into the motion. "No, it's a good thing. It's so fucking sexy, how naturally you're taking to this. I'd think that you were lying but it's obvious you're not. You just love it." 

Now that she can take it, he starts to fuck her a little deeper with every stroke, increasing his speed when she flushes and starts in with those little sounds. Like he's hurting her, but in a way she can't help but like. He's glad, if he had to hurt her, it turned out she's a pain-slut in training.

After a while it becomes obvious this isn't enough to make her come, and Jeff, by this point, wants only two things in life: for her to come on his cock, and for him to come in her pussy. And since that's the order they sort of have to happen in, he's getting anxious to make the first thing happen.

"Okay, okay, let's...." Jenny cooperates when Jeff hikes her legs over his shoulders, reticent but completely uncomplaining as he bends her in half because...Christ, yes, she's flexible. 

She gasps out at the first deep drill of his hips, and yeah, this is more like it. He fucks her hard and deep, and she lays there and _takes it_ , in the best possible sense. There is no way in hell she can't be heard outside, if someone else has parked there since they stopped. 

This time her orgasm rolls out slowly like she's fighting it, but he can feel her cunt start to contract around his dick and he fucks her faster, forcing it on, until it hits her full-on and she's practically sobbing with pleasure. Jeff keeps on fucking her just as relentlessly, squeezing every last moment out of this he can, until it's impossible to do anything but rut inside and blow his load. 

"Jesus," he says eventually. He rolls them so he doesn't crush her. "Christ." And then, "fuck," when he realizes he forgot his brilliant plan to pull out. 

His dick slips free of her as she shifts on top of him, and Jeff cups her ass with one hand and feels his come slide out of her hole with the other. Jenny makes an unhappy noise and shies away from the touch. 

"Sorry," he says, petting up and down her back. "I know you're sore." 

She nods against his chest, pressing her face against his skin.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she says after a while. 

Jeff rouses himself towards consciousness, and manages to make an affirmative noise.

"My dad doesn't want me." It's said quietly, but the distress in it shoots him awake in a hurry. "He doesn't even use his visitation rights. Mom tells me all the time that he doesn't even...."

There's a choked-off sound and Jeff stares at the ceiling, all doubt taken away as she starts to openly weep. Fuck. 

He hugs her close and strokes his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart."

"And now I can't go home," she sobs, and Jeff thinks about doing the right thing and explaining that her mom would probably be glad to have her back.

And then he thinks about endless days alone on the road, and the sweet, tight clench of her cunt. "You could stay with me. We can tell people you're my daughter – I never stay in one place long enough for anyone to question it."

She looks up at him, eyes red and puffy. "You'd do that for me?"

Jeff squeezes her ass. They'll need to get her on birth control. "After you've been such a good girl for me? Of course."

She sniffles. "Thanks, Jeff."

"Don't mention it. Though, if we're gonna pull this off, you might want to start calling me Dad."

The thrill Jeff feels when she tucks herself under his chin and says, "Thanks, Daddy," is probably an indication he's going straight to hell.

But he's found a sweet ride there.


End file.
